


Mount and Dew

by LexiAchieves



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tucker is immature, horrible sex pun, just two idiots, not much smut, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiAchieves/pseuds/LexiAchieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day. Tucker is immature but Wash loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mount and Dew

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? I don't know. Why did I write this? I don't know. I don't know what to say to explain myself here. Once an idea is in my head I can't get rid of it until I write it. So here's that idea. It's a really small trash pile. Like, really small. Enjoy! <3

Wash stepped out of the bathroom, toweling off his wet hair. He sighed, stretching out his shoulders. Tucker was still lying in bed, sprawled out across half of it, dreads hanging off the end. Wash smiled at the sight of him. He and Tucker had been dating for over two years now, but it still didn’t make it any less special for Wash to be able to wake up and see his boyfriend sleeping. He still wondered why Tucker had asked him out, or why he had even said yes. But Wash was glad it had happened. He hung his towel up and headed towards the kitchen. When he walked past the living room he paused, and walked back a few steps. Sitting on their coffee table was a soda can. On any other day, Wash would have yelled at Tucker to get up and take care of his shit. But it was Valentine’s Day, and god knows what Tucker had planned last night. Wash fell asleep before him, so Tucker took that time to do whatever he needed to do to fuck with Wash today, since Wash almost always woke up before he did. Wash walked over to it curiously and cautiously. When Wash picked up the can, he realized it was a Mountain Dew and that there was a note on it. He moved his hand to read it. In messy handwriting it read; ‘I’d Mount and Dew you,’ with a wink and a doodle of a dick. Wash stared at it for a few seconds before face palming. This was Tucker’s idea of something cute on Valentine’s Day. Wash rolled his eyes but smiled. His boyfriend was such an idiot. Wash rolled it over in his hands, deciding how he wanted to approach this. Then he smirked, shaking the can up. He could have his fun too. 

 

Wash heard Tucker getting out of their bed to head to the shower. Wash smiled and quietly walked in the direction of their room. Wash watched as Tucker discarded his shirt with a yawn, throwing it onto their bed and walking into the bathroom. Before he could close the door, Wash stopped it with his foot, pulling it back open. Tucker noticed the can in his hand and smiled innocently, trying to keep the growing smirk off of his face. “Morning babe. Is there a particular reason you’re in here?” Tucker asked, smirk now plastered on his face. Wash smirked too.  
“Yep.” Wash pulled back the tab on the soda can, causing it to spray all over Tucker. Tucker stood there shocked, soda dripping down his body. Wash laughed, setting the soda can down on the bathroom counter. Tucker was still shocked as Wash cornered him against the wall. Wash didn’t care that he had already showered, or that Tucker was drenched in soda. He pulled Tucker’s hips towards his and kissed him hard. Tucker groaned and kissed back, running his hands through Wash’s hair. Tucker threw his head back and Wash mouthed at his neck, leaving little marks. Wash pushed Tucker harder against the wall, centimeters from his face. Wash smirked down at Tucker and kissed him quickly, making Tucker moan at the loss of contact. Wash tugged harder on Tucker’s hips, pulling him closer. “Let’s be honest Tucker.” Wash whispered against Tucker’s neck, biting down hard. Tucker moaned, squirming. “I’d be the one doing you.”


End file.
